Confused
by l Kataragi Souen l
Summary: Hikaru's smitten with Haruhi.. And of course, Haruhi's clueless as ever... Kaoru watches Hikaru.. He wants Hikaru to be his as much as Hikaru wants Haruhi for himself.. And of course, falling for your brother's a sin.. Or so, he thought. HikaruxKaoru
1. Chapter 1

かぐ目：Hey..! This is my first Ouran High fanfic..! Um, no flames if it's possible.. flames would probably be used for cooking ramen for me to eat.. This story is a production of me and my friend, o0MoonL1ght0o here on We hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Disclaimer: We DON'T own Ouran High Host Club… If we did.. The Hitachiin Brothers would be.. Ours! Haha, no just joking..

* * *

'She's so cute.' Hikaru thought as he looked at Haruhi from across the third music room, entertaining some girls. 'The way she speaks.. Her eyes.. She's just too cute…' Hikaru was spellbound by her cuteness. "Hikaru…." "Haruhi…" "HIKARU!" Hikaru snapped back to earth. He turned around and saw Kaoru, his twin, looking at him. "Are you all right, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked with concern in his eyes. "Nothing , Kaoru.. I was just thinking…" Hikaru replied, looking a little uncomfortable, as if he was hiding something from Kaoru…

* * *

Kaoru's POV

'Hikaru's thinking of Haruhi again…' Kaoru thought, feeling a bit jealous. He was right. Ever since Haruhi became an official member of the Host Club, Hikaru's been looking or stealing glances at her. After finding out Haruhi was actually a female, Hikaru was even more smitten with her. He would sometimes abandon him to talk to Haruhi. Kaoru thought that it was okay for Hikaru at first. After all, they can't be together always… They each needed their own space. And for Hikaru, Haruhi was taking up all that 'space' in his mind and there wasn't any left for him. All Hikaru would do was to call Haruhi for a long chat, talk about her day and night.. And even in his dreams, he was murmuring out her name, so much so that Kaoru had to cover a pillow on his head to prevent Haruhi's name to drift into his head, much less than to touch his eardrums.

Well, Hikaru was definitely smitten with Haruhi, but for Haruhi… He wasn't so sure. She was friendly to everyone, including him. He had to admit, he had liked her before but it was not like his brother's crazy obsession for her….

* * *

Haruhi's POV

'Hikaru's looking at me again…' Haruhi thought as she chatted with the other customers. She couldn't help but notice his gaze on her. It was so obvious that Hikaru was looking. She felt very distracted. "Haruhi, is it me or is it that Hikaru's been staring at you with a dreamy look in his eyes?" a customer asked, feeling rather curious. "E-Eh?!" Haruhi's expression became a rather scared and fearful one. The customer looked at Hikaru with a little dreamy expression in her eyes too. "Haruhi.. Isn't Hikaru hot?" the customer asked. A knife came and stabbed through her head. "W-What?!" Haruhi sputtered, feeling rather surprised. "Just kidding!" the customer said with a little smile. Haruhi heaved a sigh of relief.

'At least Renge's not here.. Or else she'll start jumping into conclusions again!' Haruhi thought, shivering pretty much at the thought of the time where she and Kasanoda were actually surrounded by MOE crazed girls.

"Hohoho, is that my name, I hear?" a loud motor could be heard from under the ground as Renge appeared, sitting on her throne as always. 'Is that girl psychic?!' Haruhi thought, feeling rather awkward. "Oh, hello, Renge-chan." Kyouya said, from the corner of the room. He had been taking notes all this while.. Acting like the money crazed devil which was what he is. (Kyouya: Money crazed..devil? –glasses sparkling- Me: Er…Noooo!!! Mistakkkeee..!!!) "Are my eyes sore or is that Hikaru giving a dreamy look at Haruhi? Hmmm??" Renge said, narrowing her eyes with mischief reflected in them.

* * *

General POV

"Ulp!" Hikaru gulped as Renge's face appeared right in front of his, blocking his view of Haruhi. "N-No.. Your eyes are sore…" Hikaru stuttered, turning to look at Kaoru for help. Kaoru got the hint and quickly added in. "Yeah, Renge.. Your eyes must be sore!" Renge gave a little puzzled look for a second and then, gave a disdainful look. "I don't believe you.. Now tell the truth." Renge said, her eyes filled with MOE-ness. She looked as though she was ready to declare, "MOE!!!" and the girls would start mobbing Hikaru and Haruhi. Hikaru looked nervously at his brother. Kaoru quickly grabbed Hikaru and hugged him, crushing his body with Hikaru's in a tight embrace. One of his hands grabbed Hikaru's tie, as though he was going to remove it.

The other hand cupped Hikaru's cheek. He gazed at his brother with a little hint of lust, love and hunger. Hikaru almost fainted too. They might've been doing acts like this to entertain the customers, but this was really too far off! "K-Kaoru.." Hikaru whispered. "Hikaru…" Kaoru breathed huskily. Hikaru lost himself in his twin's identical eyes that moment. It was, too good to be true…

Everyone in the room gasped, including Tamaki. He had never seen the brothers do such a thing before although he had seen all of their tricks. Was this a new one..? Kyouya was taking his camera and snapping the pictures of the two brothers. This was going to be worth, a lot of money. The customers' mouths dropped. Even Renge was stunned by this act of brotherly love for a minute or two. "I-I-I…" Renge started.. her mouth still open in astonishment. "INCESSSSSTTT!!!!!!" the room was practically shaking from the cries of the customers. Everyone went mad over Hikaru and Kaoru for that moment. They were squealing along with Renge. "Oh shit.. I've made it worst…" Kaoru muttered, with a sweat drop on his head.

* * *

かぐ目：That's all for this chapter! We hope you could do us a good favour and review! Thanks! I hope you like this… clarice…. 


	2. Kaoru

o0MoonL1ght0o: konnichiwa! Lol… Kagu-chan is going to kill me for this! Weeee! First time writing a fanfic… sigh…

* * *

かぐ目：Haha, hey, I don't sound so harsh, okay! And if you want me to kill you.. I'll be glad to! Hahaha –holds up a knife- (Sorry, I'm a little girl with a poisoned mind) And don't worry, the draft was okay.. Although it was rather short.. 

* * *

Disclaimer: (why must we write this when everyone already knows we don't own it)… sigh… yeah yeah we don't own OHSHC.

* * *

"Kaoru…. What just happened?" "N-Nothing..?" Kaoru stammered, blushing. "Oh" was all Hikaru could say as he walked away.

* * *

Kaoru POV 

* * *

' What did I do? Am I really making it obvious that I like him? Although he is still so clueless…' thought Kaoru. 'Man! Why exactly does Hikaru like her? Well… she is kind and friendly… very cute too…. I guess that's enough to make any guy fall in love with her…. I bet Kyouya-sempai will be going to put those pictures he took of us together and sell it here at the Host Club…'

* * *

Normal POV 

* * *

A lot of murmuring echoed through the room as Tamaki and his 'family' or his friends continued with their work. Most of the murmurings were from the table Hikaru and Kaoru's customers sat at. The pictures for the Hitachiin brothers were selling out fast… all the pictures were gone in a second. Kyouya-sempai sat at the table, his glasses shining as he counted the money with a positively evil smirk on his face. 

'He's truly the money devil!' Haruhi thought, her eyes glancing sideways. "Hmmm…?" Kyouya sempai looked up at Haruhi, an innocent grin on his face. "N-Nothing…" Haruhi replied, feeling rather intimidated by his glasses. "Daddy knows how you feel.." Tamaki said, tears running down his face. "Shut up." Haruhi replied, feeling rather irritated. "M-My daughter..! She's in a rebellious stage..!" Tamaki said, feeling rather depressed and went to a corner of the room to grow his mushrooms. 

Haruhi ignored Tamaki and went back to serving the customers. "Takashiii!" a cute voice rang across the room. A stoic, silent and tall boy, Mori turned and saw a tiny boy which might've been easily mistaken for a kindergartener if not for the fact that he was a senior. And that boy was, Honey. "Mitsukuni." Mori said, his voice barely audible as the other boy bounced across the room to meet him. "Takashii… Let's have some cake!" Honey cried, pulling Mori along with him. Haruhi glanced at Mori and Honey from across the room and gave a little smile. 

Hikaru saw Haruhi doing that and a dreamy look came to his eyes. He was fantasizing about Haruhi again. Kaoru sighed. 'But just now… Did I go too far..?' Kaoru thought as he sipped his tea. 'No, you did the right thing, Kaoru.' He told himself, taking another sip. 'Hikaru's your brother.. He is a part of me and I am a part of him.. He's mine.' 'No! It's wrong! He's your sibling..! You can't love him..!' another voice argued back. 'Why..?' 'Those feelings you have for him… They're one that's for…' 'Don't tell me that! Hikaru's my BROTHER..! I love him..!' 'You love him too much! Your feelings for him are becoming one that's for a boyfriend to have towards his girlfriend..!' The voice rang through his mind. Kaoru stopped and straightened up a bit. Maybe.. Maybe that voice was right.. But he's confused.. Very confused. "Kaoru!" "H-Huh..?" Kaoru muttered, drowned in his thoughts for a moment. "Why are you sitting there so stunned?" Hikaru asked, waving a hand in front of his twin's face. Kaoru slapped his hand away gently. "No.. It's nothing." Kaoru replied. 

"Really.." Hikaru muttered. Kaoru just shrugged at his brother. At that moment, Haruhi came up to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Um.. Hikaru.. Kaoru.. Sorry to ask you for a favour (it's not like I wanted to) but I don't know how to do this Maths question.. Can you help me..?" Haruhi asked holding out an exercise book with Maths questions written neatly. Before Kaoru could say anything.. "Sure!" Hikaru chirped with a smile on his face. Kaoru sighed. He knew Hikaru would be more than happy to help Haruhi and nodded in agreement. 

"Great! Come by my house then." Haruhi said, smiling cheerfully before leaving. Hikaru waved and smiled at her in a daze. Kaoru started to think if that was a bad idea.

* * *

かぐ目：SOORRYY! I've haven't updated for some time and yet..! I know it's despicable of me (truly) but please, do a favour and review? I'll try to make it longer! Right..? o0MoonL1ght0o..? Haha, okay, Please review! Greatly appreciated! 


	3. Feelings of betrayal

o0MoonL1ght0o: Hey people… if you are reading this… sorry for the long update… we we're busy the last few days… well I was…but I'm not sure about kagu-chan… lol and if this chapter's too short sorry! I think it will be coz…. I can't think of lots of things to put in it.

カグメ：Hey, great job on this! It's okay because.. I was rushing for time.. SORRY!

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran High… if we did I think kagu-chan would make the show a little more interesting… and not end it that way.

* * *

After school

"Ne… Haruhi…Will your dad mind if we just go into your house?" asked Kaoru as they walked towards Haruhi's home. "It's okay… since you are helping me with my work. Are you staying for dinner?" "N-" Kaoru was cut off by Hikaru "Yes. We are." Haruhi thought it was strange but decided to ignore it. "Okay… I guess I'll have to go to the supermarket to buy some food." "Can we go the supermarket with you? I won't want to be alone with your dad if he comes back. Right Kaoru?" "Yeah." "Fine… but don't be too picky about what you want to eat either." answered Haruhi as they reached her house. She opened the door, put down her school bag(well.. she and the twins did that), changed, left the note for her father and left the house. The three of them walked to the supermarket.

On the road to the supermarket

"Hmm… what should we eat for dinner tonight? Maybe dad will like it if I made…." "Haruhi!" called Kaoru "Hmm?" "You're walking in the wrong direction" "Oh… sorry… I was just thinking of what to cook tonight." "So… what are you going to cook tonight?" asked Hikaru. "Well…maybe plain rice with a few dishes…" "..oh."

At the supermarket

The twins walked all around the supermarket enjoying the so-called 'commoners' supermarket. Since they haven't seen all of it during the last visit to Haruhi's house. Haruhi walked to the vegetable section where all the vegetables are and picked a few…then she went to get some eggs and some other stuff (I can't think!). Then she went to the cashier and paid for it… After that, she went round the whole supermarket to look for the Hitachiin brothers. She found them looking at canned food and went up to them. "What are the two of you doing?" "Oh Haruhi… we were exploring the place" answered Hikaru "Then we found this interesting and looked at it…"said Kaoru "We can go back already… I've already finished shopping" "So fast?" asked Hikaru

"Yeah… I'm not like you exploring the whole place and we have to get home quick because dad is starving at home who knows what might happen." "Okay then…" They walked back to Haruhi's house just in time to receive a call… it was from her father's friend saying that her father will be staying at his house coz he somehow became drunk. Haruhi put down the phone and told the twins that her dad's not going to be back until the next day. Then she took out her work and asked the Hitachiin brothers for help. Since it was too early for dinner. After much explaining, Haruhi put back her books and went to get ready for dinner. "Haruhi I'll help you" said Hikaru. "Do you even know how to cook?" "Er…. A bit?" "Fine… you can help." "What should I do?" "Well… you can start by helping me cut the vegetables." "Okay…"

Kaoru POV

"Does he really want to be with her that much? Why can't he just love me just like he loves her? Wait that would be totally wrong… He won't fall in love with me because I'm his brother…" thought Kaoru. He went into the kitchen and saw Hikaru pinning Haruhi to the ground. "H-Hikaru.." Kaoru's voice was barely audible as he saw them. He was too shocked. "K-Kaoru! It's not like what it seems! I tripped and-!" Hikaru protested, quickly getting off Haruhi. Kaoru felt tears coming to his eyes as he took a step back, feeling betrayed yet confused. Hikaru quickly rushed towards Kaoru. Kaoru turned and ran away, slamming the door as he ran out of Haruhi's house.

* * *

"Kaoru…" Hikaru muttered. Did he just see _tears_ in Koaru's eyes? Did his actions really made Kaoru so upset that he had tears? "Hikaru.. What was that all about?" Haruhi's voice came from the kitchen, breaking his train of thoughts. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing.. I think I'd better be going Haruhi.. Kaoru's…" Hikaru said. "Eh? Oh okay, thanks so much for your help!" Haruhi said, coming out of the kitchen. "See you tomorrow, Haruhi!" Hikaru gave a little smile and bid her goodbye. He quickly ran after Kaoru. "K-Kaoru!" Hikaru called. 'He couldn't have gone far..' Hikaru thought as he ran along the streets, in a frantic search for his twin.

He ran and ran until he suddenly saw his twin. Kaoru turned to look behind and saw Hikaru. He ran even faster. The two of them ran all the way to their house. "Welcome back, Master Kaoru." The maids chorused as Kaoru ran up to his room. A few minutes later, Hikaru came charging in else as well. "Welcome back, Master Hikaru." The maids chorused. "W-Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru panted. "Master Kaoru is in his room, Master Hikaru." The maids replied in a monotone. "T-Thanks!" Hikaru said rusing up the stairs. The maids looked at Hikaru blankly.

"Kaoru!! Open up!" Hikaru shouted. "Go AWAY!" Kaoru's shout came a bit strangled through the room's door. Was that Kaoru..sobbing? Or was it the door..? "I said open up, Kaoru! Damn it!" Hikaru shouted, banging his fists on the door. "I said, GO AWAY! I need some time alone!" Kaoru shouted from behind the door. "If it's about just now, I-!" Hikaru protested. "It's NOTHING! I just need some time ALONE!" Kaoru shouted. Hikaru stopped. "Fine… I'll give you some time on your own." He murmured as he turned around and left. Kaoru buried his face in the pillow. Hikaru wasn't there any longer.

* * *

カグメ：I'm sorry! I hope this chapter was kind of long enough for you! The mid year exams are coming soon and we wouldn't be able to update that often! After the mid exams are over, we'll do our best and produce a better chapter, not some half crapped ass like this chap… And o0MoonL1ght0o was pressurizing me to update this so I thought I'll do it for her!


End file.
